Tinker Tenor Doctor Spy (episode)
Aliens attempt to spy on Voyager by tapping into the Doctor's program, but they mistakenly access his new "daydream" program instead. Summary The episode starts out with the Doctor performing La donna è mobile to the senior staff in the mess hall. The crowd is moved, however, all is not right when Tuvok begins to cry and laugh, apparently uncontrollably. The crew notices, then he suddenly bursts out into a fit of rage and holds everyone hostage with a phaser. The Doctor notes that he must be having Pon farr and the Doctor improvises a tune to La donna è mobile to calm him down and distract him as Paris tosses the Doctor a hypospray sedative. The Doctor administers the dose by injecting Tuvok in the rear end, dropping him cold. The crew gives a standing ovation. Immediately, we cut to the Doctor and B'Elanna Torres in sickbay, where they are discussing an upcoming mission. It turns out that the Doctors whole scene in the mess hall was a daydream of his. So, in reality, they are planning an away team to Antonia, the Doctor is disappointed to learn that he won't be joining them. As a result the Doctor files a formal complaint to Captain Janeway about his treatment and a request to be made Captain in an emergency. This comes somewhat as a suprise to Janeway, and she plans a response. Meanwhile, Voyager passes a seemingly routine nebula, but in fact, an alien vessel is spying on them from inside. The vessel is a Hierarchy raiding vessel that disables and plunders vunerable ships passing by. Initially, they pass up Voyager, but the Hierarchy instructs them to plan an attack, at the persuasion of Phlox. Back on Voyager, the Doctor has another daydream set in the Briefing Room. The crew are discussing the away mission, however, B'Elanna, Seven of Nine, and Janeway are all sexually seduce the Doctor, competing for him amonst each other. Seven winks at him asking him for dinner, B'Elanna rubs her bare foot on his leg, and Janeway has him massage an 'old Academy injury' around her rear end. The daydream is broken and we continue to real life, where the Doctor pleads for his request to be made an Emergency Command Hologram (ECH). Janeway, in so many words, denies his request; at which time the Doctor daydreams about a celebration of being made an ECH, viewed from the point of view of the Hierarchy ship. Phlox has tapped into the Doctor's program to spy on Voyager and assess the best way to attack and plunder it. They learn quite a deal from Voyager via the hologram. While the away team is going down to Antonia in the Delta Flyer they are attacked by a Borg Sphere which destroys the Flyer and assimilates the crew via an assimilation virus. The Doctor and Seven are the only ones left to save the ship, which the Doctor does in prompt order by becoming the ECH and destroying the Borg with the Photonic Cannon. This is obviously another daydream of his, as he is still at his post on the bridge monitoring the away team's bio signs. Phlox saw this massacre of the Borg and, believing it to be real and the Doctor in command of Voyager, felt that Voyager would be a good target to attack. A "Type Three Stealth Assault" was approved. However, the Doctor's daydreams are getting out of hand; he cannot control them and they interfere with his work. He asks B'Elanna and Seven for help, and jumps into yet another day dream. B'Elanna and Seven begin to fight over him, and all of a sudden the Warp Core is about to explode "a lot sooner than you think," according to the computer. In reality, he tries to tamper with the warp core, believing he is still in the daydream. They are forced to confine him to Sickbay, as now he cannot jump back into real life; his fantasies and daydreams have overrun his program. During one daydream, as the Doctor speaks to Janeway as the newly commissioned ECH, the real Janeway watches this and realizes his true compassion and love for the Voyager crew. She realizes her decision to deny his request might have been a mistake. In an effort to repair him, Kim, Torres, Seven, and Janeway monitor his daydreams on the Holodeck, which include him as an artist drawing a portrait of Seven posing in the nude, as an ECH saving the ship again, and as a 'counselor' of sorts to B'Elanna, who is in love with him, forgetting Paris. By deactivating the daydream subroutines, the Doctor has stopped daydreaming. However, Phlox has come to the realization that he has been monitoring the Doctor's daydreams. He did not want to get in trouble because of his misinformation, nor did he want Voyager to be destroyed. By reinitializing a daydream, he contacts the Doctor to warn him of the attack. He tells the Doctor that he must pose as captain to deceive the Hierarchy and how to detect their cloaked ships. Just when all the preparations have been made, with Janeway telling the Doctor what to say, Phlox contacts again to say that the attack had been upgraded to a "Type Four Stealth Assault," which could destroy Voyager. When the Hierarchy ships threaten to destroy Voyager if they are not allowed to board, the Doctor tells Tuvok to activate the fictional Photonic Cannon. After Phlox reminded the Overlooker how easily the Photonic Cannon destroyed the Borg, the Hierarchy ships fled. With this victory, Janeway decides to reconsider the idea of the ECH. Background Information MISC. NOTES Memorable Quotes (to the tune of La donna è mobile) "Tuvok I understand, you are a Vulcan man, you have just gone without, for seven years about. Paris please find a way, to load a hypospray, I will give you the sign, just aim for his behind. Hormones are raging! synapses blazing! It's all so veeeeeeeeeeeryy, illogical!, Illogical!, Iiiiiiiiiiiill-, Illogical!" - The Doctor to Tuvok and crew "Resist!" - Seven of Nine to the Doctor, via PADD. "You, are dis-missed!" - Janeway to B'Elanna "We are the Borg..." "I know very well who you are, stand down your weapons" "State your designation" "Emergency Command Hologram, at your service" "Designation unknown" "Not for long!... This is the last time I'm going to ask you, turn back, while you still can!" "You will be assimilated" "Over my dead program! Activate the photonic cannon! Fire!" - The Borg Collective and the ECH "They say a Doctor who operates on himself has a PetaQ for a patient!" - B'Elanna "Assimilation is an unpleasant fate!" - Seven to B'Elanna "Warning: Warp core breach, a lot sooner than you think!" - Computer "Warning: Last chance to be a hero Doctor, get going!" - Computer "He does the hands well" - Janeway on the Doctor's nude sketches of Seven. "This is the part I like" "Nice touch" - Kim and Janeway on the ECH "Forget him! He's not half the man you are" B'Elanna on Paris and the Doctor. "It won't bite" - Chakotay on the Captain's chair. "That was a platonic gesture, don't expect me to pose for you" - Seven Links and References Guest Stars *Jay M. Leggett as Phlox *Googy Gress as The Overlooker *Robert Greenberg as Devro *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Borg sphere; class T nebula; cloak; The Doctor; Emergency Command Hologram (ECH); Hierarchy; micro-tunneling sensor; opera; photonic cannon; pon farr; Seven of Nine Category:VOY episodes de:Dame, Doktor, As, Spion nl:Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy